Lilith (Dragon's Rage)
The Mother of all Devils and husband to Lucifer, Lilith is the current (As of late, not anymore) head of the Devil society. She has been living in the castle that her husband built years before the Great War after his death. Appearance Lilith is a beautiful, voluptuous woman with the ability to change her hair color and other parts of her body to some degree. She also has twelve massive bat like wings, a whip like tail and two horns on her head. Her blood red eyes can make anyone shiver in fear. Lilith usually wears silk dress's in public, though in private, its something revealing or nothing at all. Personality Lilith is a complicated person to understand. Originally, she was furious at the God of the Bible for trying to force her to be Adams wife until Lucifer saved her. She is very grateful for that rescue from her near forced marriage to the first human and became one of the Original 7, representing Lust. As a Devil, Lilith was snarky, flirty, unrepentant and deadly, her silver tongue leading hundreds of humans to their deaths, she also took Cain, the son of Adam, as one of her lovers as revenge on her Ex-Husband and also made Cain her Rook piece. She is a tactical woman, having planned everything years if not centuries before hand. Her confidence in battle and refusal to give up aided her in the Great War, but Lilith has a weakness. When Lucifer was killed, Lilith was unable to cope with his death and hide herself away in sorrow. Powers and Abilities Book Magic Also known as Page Storage Magic, Book magic allows Lilith to store multiple weapons of her choice into the pages of a book. The Book, however, can only hold one weapon type in it's pages, so Lilith has stored multiple blades of one type in one book to account for this. Her personal favorite titles; Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet '''''and A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court hold one weapon type each; Elizabethan Rapier, the Scottish Claymore, and the Crusader Sword. She is able to summon her weapon of choice by opening the book to a page and pulling the weapon from the page. Metal Draconic Summon Lilith's affinity towards metal allows her to summon autonomous beasts with only a thought. Her most powerful summon is summoning two Hephaestus built winged serpentine Draconic creatures to her side. These beasts follow her every command and will even die for their master. However, this summon drains Lilith greatly and she is unable to summon anything else to the field after summoning these beasts of metal. Titanium Demons Call With a command, Lilith can summon her massive hordes of Metal infused demons. These hordes were Cain's gift to Lilith for making him her Rook piece, each Demon is fused with Titanium armor that makes the demon even more dangerous as each beast can engrave Runes on itself to empower itself to impress the Mother of all Devils. This call takes most of Lilith's concentration to use fully but once summoned, the Demons can easily make entire urban towns disappear as though they never had been built in the first place. Positions of Power '''''Original 7: Lust Originally created to represent the 7 Deadly Sins, Lilith took on the mantel of Lust while her husband took on the mantel of Pride. As the Sin Lust, Lilith was able to control men, women and children through her looks, her victims hormones and pheromones she produced. These abilities would also be used by Succubi as Lilith created them to be the embodiment of her position, though this would also lead to humanity thinking that Lilith was a Succubus (Even though the first Succubus was named Lilithia) and not a Devil. Peerage Category:Gojira126 Category:Rageverse Category:Canon Devils Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Construction